Spider-Man 2099:Genesis
by Sebas F
Summary: Set in the same universe as TASM/MCU, experience a retelling of the first issues of Spider-Man 2099, a journey of pain, loss, grit and recovery – and unravel the truth about Gwen Stacy's death 85 years ago. Side-Note:I'll try to upload as many chapters as I can, and this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism always helps :)
1. Chapter 1

2099:Genesis Chapter one…..

The screen shows a blurry image of a red figure standing on this platform

"You want to fight ?" Then the blurriness fades away as you see Spider-Man looking up at Goblin…..who once was his friend Harry

"Fight me, let her go!"

Harry drops Gwen…..  
"NO!" Screams Peter as he jumps to grab on to her. He grasps her hair and back as they shatter the glass on the Clocktower. Peter starts turning around to prevent the glass from hitting her and slams his back on the gears.

Peter asks Gwen if she's okay and a pumpkin bomb lands right next to them.

The roll over as the pumpkin goes BOOM

Gwen screams as Peter grabs on to her hand before she could splat on the ground

"I got you Gwen, I'll be right here."

Gwen lands on a gear right below the one Peter was on

Goblin flies in and Peter shoots webs all around the clocktower to make a trap as Harry follows him.

Gwen tries to jump to another gear

"No!" Gwen says as she almost topples off

Peter shoots a web and pulls himself on Harry's back driving him around while he webs his face in effort to blind him.

Harry smashes Peter on a wall of concrete and falls but uses a web thread and slinged towards Harry kicking him off his glider

He hit his head on a bar and falls on a gear.

The glider zooms towards the gear Gwen is on and blows it up

Spidey shoots a web before she falls and grabs on to it and starts pulling her up

Before he could pull Gwen up all the way Harry jumps on his back and starts choking him.

Harry steps hard on Peter's hand trying to break the web Gwen is holding on to with a gear.

Harry pulls out a knife to stab on Peter.

He dodges and hits Harry's head hard.

Harry just screams to keep attacking him. Peter quickly shoots a web on his knife and his hand gets stuck.

He shoots another web and starts wrapping it around Harry's neck as Peter's foot gets squished by two gears until it all breaks and Harry goes flying, hits a wall incautious as bars fall on his head.

Gwen falls, Peter jumps and shoots a web towards her forming a hand.

Soon enough Peter catches her, but for the ultimate price. Gwen smashes her head on the concrete.

"Gwen, stay with me" Peter says.

Soon enough, blood comes out of her nose. Peter finds out her fate.

"GWEN NO!" Peter cries "Gwen….. no" and he starts rubbing her hair…

85 YEARS LATER…..

We see Miguel dressed outside of his apartment walking to Alchamax's taxicab. "Good morning New York!"


	2. Chapter 2

We see Miguel look up at his city as he entered the cab. The towers were ginormous. Some would reach 7000 Feet, and those were the smaller ones. Lights at every corner with advertisements changing from a split second on Hotel-sized blimps, kids on their fancy hoverboards and with their pocket size phones debating which is better. Space cruises to the moon. His ancestors would be amazed at this technology, but for him, it was just another day in New York City.

He entered his cab as an Ad for Sony flew by the door. Inside the cab was a ton of couches, a TV, and Tyler Stone.

"Beginning launch in three…..two….one"

The Taxi cab blasts off into the air and Miguel acts as normally as walking a dog to a park

A little rough, but not too bad

"Hello Mr.O'Hara"

The two handshake

"How is it going sir?" Miguel asked

"Good, would you mind a drink?"

"A sip won't kill me, as long as it doesn't turn me into green big beast."

"What?"

"With horns and fire too!…."

Tyler looked at Miguel with a mean,sadistic stare. Miguel starts to look at him a while about to say something else, then he relizes that his boss doesn't like sarcasm. His heart beats faster and faster thinking that he might not last longer in this conversation.

"Hehe….. I'm sorry , I'll be more professional if you will"

"Good, Now…"

Tyler gets interrupted by a 19 year old kid walking out of the bathroom with a leather jacket and backwards hat.

"C'mon Dad….It was a funny joke"

"Kron, can you please stop interrupting my business conversation?"

"Alright,Alright."

He pulls out a handheld/portable Playstation console out of his pocket and starts playing. This kid was none other than Kron Stone, Miguel said to himself " I knew about Kron Stone, hell, EVERYONE at Alchemax knew who Kron Stone was. Tyler Stone might be one of the most great and talented men ever known in the city, his son was another story.

He has no soul, he only hurts people and enjoys doing it. At the age of 6, he almost killed a teacher, beating her to near death, in stopping him from beating this other kid. He has been suspended out of 50 schools for taking weapons, spray painting curse words on each Kindergarden class he saw,stole lunch money from little 1st graders, and much more to the point that he can't go to any school no matter how bad it is. That's why his father took him to Alchemax, to learn about science and to one day, to take the company for himself, take it in a good direction, and show the city that Kron isn't so corrupted after all. Intelligent idea…but the problem with that is that Kron could care less about his father OR the people of the world.

The only reason why he's always pumped up and excited to go to the company everyday is because of the possibilities to cause pain. He interferes with every experiment and turns it into a massacre. There was an expirement on mutation, so Kron somehow got in an interfered by throwing a Molotov in the tank. Everybody was somehow injured, but the people inside the expirement were met with a virus.

A cure was quickly found, but 10 people died for it. Kron was forbidden to go back for a year by his father, but he always finds a way to go back and put even more people's lives on the balance. I once found a rattlesnake on my desk with a note reading, 'Enjoy your job asshole'

I swear… that kid might kill me myself."

All the sudden Miguel focused to the conversation again

"So , you called me for a new job,"

"Genetics and human physiology"

"I pardon sir, but that isn't my thing,, I only have a degree on unstable molecu…."

"C'mon Miguel, you can do it, you're intellectual enough"

"With all due respect, you own half of the city, can't you find someone to do it"

Everyone stared at him. "No one talks to Tyler Stone like that." Miguel thought "No one"

Last time that happened, the guy was put in jail, cause he owns the cops of course. Kron even threatened the poor guy, and he almost went through with his promise. Just because, his father was his free ticket to Alchemax.

"Ohhhh! You're fu-"

"Kron" Tyler said."You know what Miguel, you're right, have drink."

"Oh…..really?" Said Miguel surprised. He sipped from the glass and Miguel felt immediate sensation. It felt like he was in a pool boiling with satisfaction, with a fountain of enjoinment. He's never heard of this drink before.

"Wow sir, where do you get this stuff?" Miguel said "How is it called?"

"Rapture" said Tyler "Only at Alchemax."


End file.
